Elie
Elie (エリィ) is an utaite known for her strong, husky, mid-range voice, which has a distinct, silvery sort of tone. Despite her voice being rather powerful, it is commonly described as being pleasant to listen to. In addition to her work as an utaite and vocalist, she is also an illustrator, and often does artwork for her covers. Although her song choices skew towards rock songs, she is capable of singing gentle ballads; and can sing in a more traditionally "cute" way as well as sound soft and whispery. She is also proficient in kobushi, a technique used in Japanese enka that features a wide, wavering vibrato; this is most prominent in her cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi". "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" is also currently her most popular cover with 263K views and 9.3K mylists. Her first cover was "if", which has since been deleted from Nico Nico Douga, while her first hit solo cover was "Puzzle", which currently has 73K views and 2.7K mylists. As an illustrator, she has worked mainly with the producer MochiibeP, having made PVs for songs such as "Himitsu Kichi". Her artwork can mainly be found on her Nico Nico Seiga, as she deactivated her Piapro account during her 2010-11 hiatus. She is close friends with fellow utaite and illustator Akiakane, with whom she forms the unit Eriakane (エリ赤音). The two often refer to themselves as "the wild twins" (野生の双子/''yasei no futago''), in reference to their "wild" vocal styles and complimentary voices. Affiliations and collaboration projects #Member of Tokyo Jien #OCTAVE/Zase to Od 2 (ZasetsuP and VocaliodP's album, in collaboration with Elie, lino, Yue, and MOCO) (Released on August 12, 2011) Collaboration Units #Member of Eriakane (エリ赤音) with Akiakane #Member of Erikke (えりっけ) with Hokke #Member of dokurobelie (ﾄﾞｸﾛﾍﾞﾘｰ) with guitarist Dokurobee List of covered songs (Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?) (2009.05.08) #"oblivescence" (2009.05.15) (Taken down on NND) #"Kyouretsu na Iro" (Intense Color) (2009.05.15) (Taken down on NND) #"Ningyo Hime" (Mermaid Princess) (2009.05.16) (Taken down on NND) #"Squall" (2009.05.21) #"Caroline" (2009.06.08) #"Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.15) #"Scarlet M∞N" feat. Elie and mio♪ (2009.06.23) (Taken down on NND) #"Nare no Hate" (A Shell of Who I Once Was) (2009.06.28) #"Tokyo to Rock City" (Tokyo Metropolis Rock City) (2009.06.30) #"Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" -re-mix- (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.30) #"Renai Shikkan" (Love Disease) (2009.07.08) #"siGrE" feat. Elie and Hokke (2009.07.12) #"Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (A Little Bit of Goodbye) (2009.07.17) (Not in Mylist) #"Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" -re-mix- (A Little Bit of Goodbye) (2009.07.19) #"Kankaku" (Sense) (2009.07.22) #"Misunderstand" (2009.07.30) #"final letter" (2009.07.30) #"Catcher FOr U" (2009.07.31) #"Just Be Friends" feat. shock and Elie (2009.08.06) #"Always and Forever" feat. Elie and Pikachi (2009.08.11) #"Shironemu Katari" (2009.08.12) #"Kokoro no Tobira" (Door to the Heart) (2009.08.16) #"Hikikomori Uta" (2009.08.24) #"Kodoku no Hate" (At the Edge of Loneliness) (2009.08.27) #"Canvas White / Girl to Boy" (2009.08.30) #"Canvas White / Girl to Boy" -re-mix- (2009.08.31) (Not in Mylist) #"rain stops, good-bye" (2009.09.01) #"Puzzle" (2009.09.07) #"Puzzle" -re-mix- (2009.09.15) #"MY BABY BLUE" (2009.09.20) #"Utopia" (2009.09.26) #"Colorful Wall / Boy to Girl" (2009.09.26) #"Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky is a Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) (2009.09.28) #"Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.09.28) #"Bye-bee Baby Sayonara" (2009.09.29) #"Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. Elie and Yumenyako. (2009.10.01) #"Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and a Girl) (2009.10.01) #"Tokarev to Shoujo" -retake- (Tokarev and a Girl) (2009.10.05) #"13's MeMory" (2009.10.09) #"Sabishigari RABBIT" (Lonely Rabbit) (2009.10.11) #"1925" (2009.10.12) #"FAKE" feat. Elie and Pikachi (2009.10.13) (Not in Mylist) #"out of the hole" (2009.10.16) #"Iroha Uta" feat. Elie and Hokke (2009.10.18) #"Puzzle" -Acoustic ver.- (2009.10.21) #"Yume to Fuzz" (Illusion and Fuzz) (2009.10.31) #"Wakarebanashi Monochrome" (Break-Up Monochrome) (2009.11.01) #"Hito(ri)goto" (2009.11.02) #"Harvest" feat. Elie and Akiakane (2009.11.08) #"ACUTE" feat. kaichi, Yumenyako., and Elie (2009.11.08) #"Taion" (Body Temperature) (2009.11.11) #"Bad Sweets" (2009.11.14) #"Miketsu no Matsuri" feat. Elie and Akiakane (2009.11.17) #"futatsu" (2009.11.21) #"Kyouretsu na Iro" -retake- (Intense Color) (2009.11.27) #"out of the hole" -acoustic ver.- feat. Elie and dokurobee (2009.11.28) #"Yogoreta Prism" (Corrupted Prism) (2009.11.29) #"Kimi no Sekai" (Your World) (2009.11.30) #"Nervous" (2009.12.11) (community only) #"Odore" (Dance) (2009.12.19) #"Ame" (Rain) (2009.12.19) #"Whiteout Overline" feat. Elie and Hokke (2009.12.23) (Not in Mylist) #"Lonesome cat 2" (2009.12.27) #"Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Temperature) (2009.12.29) #"Session Yattemita!" feat. Elie, Ougimachi Ruka, Minato Sakurai, Zanto, and Youfon (2010.01.03) #"Imitation" (2010.01.15) #"Shimotsuki Matsuri" (November Festival) (2010.01.15) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Band Edition mix- (2010.01.24) #"Flashback" (2010.02.21) #"Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.02.24) #"Puzzle" -remaster- (2010.03.07) #"Noudouteki Sanpunkan" feat. Tokyo Jien (2010.03.16) #"Nisemono Treasure" (Fake Treasure) (2010.03.20) #"Wisely 2.0" (2010.03.20) #"Renkyori Enai" (Love Distance Long Affair) feat. Elie and Hokke (2010.04.05) #"Kimi ni Suki dato Iwarechatta" (I Ended Up Saying That I Liked You) (2010.04.23) #"Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (Nothing Amiss in the Field of Cherry Blossoms) (2010.04.30) #"Usotsuki no Merry-Go-Round" (A Liar's Merry-Go Round) (2010.05.07) (Community only) #"Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.07) (Community only) #"S・K・Y" (2010.05.16) #"Just Be Friends" -Bossa Nova ver.- feat. dokurobelie (2010.05.16) #"Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.27) #"Taiyou wa Moeru, Kimi wa Sagasu." (The Sun Burns, I Search For You.) (2010.06.04) (Community only) #"LAST YEAR (retake)" (2010.06.27) #"Nisemono no Uta" (Imposter's Song) (2010.07.11) #"glow" (2010.07.16) #"Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) #"Pear" (2010.07.22) #"Aquarium" -Acoustic ver.- feat. dokurobelie (2010.07.25) (Not in Mylist) #"Lynne" (2010.08.18) #"elie The Best" (2010.08.31) #"Seven Goat Sector" (2010.09.18) #"Gunjou Biyori" feat. Tokyo Jien (2010.12.16) #"Babel" (2011.01.26) (Community only) #"Limiter" (2011.02.10) #"Tenjou" (Ceiling) (2011.02.20) #"replica" (2011.04.05) #"absurde" (2011.04.22) (Community only) #"Torinoko City" (2011.05.09) (Community only) #"Domino" (2011.05.20) #"Aa, Eccentric Shounen Bowie" feat. Elie and Hokke (chorus only) (2011.05.25) #"Kimi Nashi Vision" (2011.07.20) (Community only) #"Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.21) #"Mylist Dame!" (2011.08.15) (Community only) #"Sayoko" (2011.09.19) #"Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.21) #"Fallen Down" (2011.12.10) #"Matsuribayashi" (2011.12.14) (Community only) #"Slipstream" (Tanaka Kazuo original) (2012.01.11) #"Narisumashi Gengar" (Masquerading Gengar) (2012.03.04) #"3331" (2012.04.01) #"Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2012.07.31) #"Sarishinohara" (2012.10.21) #"Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.12.10) (Community only) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy) (2012.12.15) # "The Real Folk Blues" -Acoustic ver.- feat. dokurobelie (2012.12.30) }} Gallery TriviaBlog profile *Although she has never released her actual age, she refers to herself as being, at heart, "eternally 14-years-old" (永遠の14歳, eien no 14-sai). *Despite her relative popularity, she always turns down offers to be part of albums (OCTAVE/Zase to Od 2 being a special exception), citing her belief that her covers and voice are not worth people's money.Blog entry regarding the release of OCTAVE/Zase to Od 2 *She currently lives in Nagoya. *Her favorite color is blue. *Her favorite food is ramune (despite it being a drink), while her least favorite foods are "anything raw" and seafood. *Her favorite music artists are GRAPEVINE, as well as various British musicians. *Her favorite movie is The Bridges of Madison County. *Her favorite video game is LocoRoco. *Her favorite brand is agnès b. *Her favorite cars are Volvos, as she believes they are "sturdy-looking". *Her favorite place is the Tottori Sand Dunes. *Her favorite animals include birds, axolotls, cats, and dogs. *Her ideal date location would be "a place where that looks beautiful at night". *If the world was about to end, she would spend the last day singing until her voice gave out. *She feels happiest when accomplishing something, and rewards herself by eating something delicious. *She plays the electric and bass guitars; the most expensive thing she's ever bought was her Fender Telecaster Thinline, while what she currently wants the most is a Schecter electric bass. *She wants to travel to Australia one day. External links *Blog *Twitter *mixi community *Nico Nico Seiga